1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child care apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new child supporting and amusement apparatus for soothing and entertaining a child by recreating the experience of riding in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a child care apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, a child care apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,981; 5,346,398; 1,504,163; 4,464,117; 5,372,505; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,758.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child supporting and amusement apparatus. The inventive device includes a child supporting structure having an opening in a topside thereof and including a passenger compartment and a car seat support member securely disposed in the passenger compartment and which is adapted to support a child restraint seat; and also includes a plurality of screen and cover support members removably and securely mounted along an edge forming the opening in the topside of the child supporting structure; and further includes a cover member having a bottom and being removably and securely mounted above the opening of the child supporting structure and upon the screen and cover support members; and also includes a plurality of toy objects and figurines being securely suspended from the bottom of the cover member; and also includes a vibrating assembly for vibrating the car seat support member; and further includes a screen member carried about by the screen and cover support members; and further includes a sound producing member disposed in the child supporting structure; and also includes a screen member moving and actuating assembly for moving the screen member about the screen and cover support members.
In these respects, the child supporting and amusement apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of soothing and entertaining a child by recreating the experience of riding in a car.